Stronger
by Pricilla Harkness
Summary: My OC gets cheated on and seeks refuge on Kyoshi. Read as her seemingly normal life spins out of control!
1. Chapter 1

Me no own ATLA.

* * *

Chapter 1:Starting Over

Pricilla POV

I walked around the forest. It was peaceful there. Wait. I heard a rustle, then voices. I couldn't make out what they're saying, so I got closer. The words became clear, as did the voices. It was jet, my boyfriend of almost a year, and a vice I didn't recognize. What I did recognize was that jet was cheating on me. I went back to the hideout and packed my stuff. Then I went to Jet's room, took out my knife and carved the word _Bastard_ deeply into the wall. Then I went to the small canoe I had made and left. I was only 3 days away from Kyoshi, where I knew I could find help, or maybe even a home.

~Three Days Later~

I Finally saw Kyoshi. By then, I was starving, sick, and close to passing out. I had just enough strength to reach the shore and make it to the statue of Kyoshi, where I passed out.

I felt something cool and wet on my forehead. I struggled to sit up and open my eyes. Once I sat up, I realized there was someone sitting beside me. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Suki, and you're on Kyoshi Island, in our healers home. She just had to leave, so she asked me to watch you. Now, what is your name?"

"I'm Pricilla."

"How did you get here?"

"I came in a small canoe I made."

"Where are you from?"

"Whale Tail Island(A/N: Just guessing, Folks! If any of you know where the Freedom Fighters are, please tell me)."

"That's a long way. Why did you come so far from your home?"

"I caught my boyfriend of almost a year cheating on me with another girl."

"I'm so sorry. But what about your parents?"

"They were killed with his by the Fire Nation, so we left and started the Freedom Fighters. Worst decision I ever made."

"I'm sorry. What made you choose to come to Kyoshi?"

"I hoped I could start over here, I had heard about the Kyoshi Warriors, and thought that maybe I could join them, if they would let me."

"Well, maybe you can, I'll talk to the girls."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

~Two Years Later~

I ran to the dojo.

"Suki! There are strangers on our shore!"

"How many?"

"Three, but they have a giant beast with them!"

"Let's go girls!"

We ran silently to the beach and captured them easily. We tied them up to the statue of our lady Kyoshi. Then, the boy with a wolf tail spoke.

"Show yourselves, Cowards!" At the signal from Suki, I took off their blindfolds. They blinked at the sudden exposure to light, then the boy that spoke before spoke again. "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men, we ambushed you."

"What? There is no way a couple of_ girls _beat us."

Suki stepped forward menacingly. "A couple of girls, huh? Oh, the Unagi will eat well tonight!"

Then the girl spoke up. "Please excuse my brother, he can be an idiot sometimes."

~The Next Day~

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." Ugh, the arrogant ass was back.

~Time Skip~

"Fine, Pricilla will be your teacher." Suki was smirking. She really has a death wish, doesn't she?

"Really? Thank you!"

The others went back to their forms, while I went over to the ass, oh, excuse me, _Sokka._ "Well, ponytail, if I'm going to train you, you have to follow ALL of our traditions. If you don't, well then, I will have one less student, and your family will have one less line."

He gulped. Good to know I scare him. I called one of the newer warriors to help ponytail get outfitted. While he was getting changed, I ran to get my newest friend, his sister, Katara. When she saw her brother, she burst out laughing.

~One Week Later~

Sokka was really improving. I know they have to leave soon, and I will be going with them. I've talked with Suki, Katara, Aang, and the Mayor about it, and they all agreed. Then I heard the alarms. I knew what was happening. All of the warriors, besides me would be in the forest. We were leaving. Sokka and I ran to Appa, where Aang and Katara were waiting. Aang, Sokka, and Katara jumped on with ease. I tried to climb up, but the fur was slippery. Right when I finally got a foothold, I felt a searing pain in my ankle.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw the banished prince shooting fire at my foot and Appa in a never ending stream. I screamed in agony, and let go. Sokka caught my hand and pulled me up into the saddle. Aang got Appa into the sky, and we flew off. Once we were in the sky, Katara bended a little bit of our water store onto my ankle, but I couldn't feel any of it. When I looked at my ankle, I gasped. It was black and bleeding. I curled into Sokka's chest, trying to get rid of the image. I fell asleep there, in Sokka's warm arms.

When I woke up, I was in a small room, lying on a bed, tucked under the covers. When I tried to stand, I fell back onto the bed. I looked at my ankle and saw it heavily bandaged. Then I noticed the crutch standing by the bed. I put it under my arm, and took all the weight off of my injured foot, and found that I was able to hobble around. When I got out of the room, I saw everyone else sitting and eating. I hobbled over and sat down.

"Hey guys. What are we doing here?"

"We are getting you better."

"Yeah, the sisters at this abbey specialize in oils, perfumes, and healing. The woman in charge said it will take a week for you to be ready to travel."

"Oh."

"Hey, Pricilla, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, Sokka."

He helped me up, and lead me to the woods around the abbey. We walked in silence for a while, then he broke it.

"Pricilla, I really like you. I really really like you."

"Sokka I-"

"you don't have to say it, you would never fall for a guy like me"

"Sokka, why would you think that?"

"Because you're a Kyoshi warrior. Fierce, strong and beautiful."

"While that's sweet, you seem to forget I'm also a girl. A girl who has fallen head-over-heels for you."

"You have?"

"Of course. I really like you too."

"Really?"

"Really." Then, before he could do anything else, I kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pricilla, time to wake up, we have to get going."

"five more minuets, Katara, please."

"No, we need to go if we are going to make it to the north pole soon."

"Fine" I got up and went out to find Sokka and Aang packing up. I folded up my tent and threw it up to Sokka, who caught it. Then he helped me up.

~ 2 Days later~

"Pricilla, why don't you take a nap. I can see that you're exhausted."

"OK, Sokka. Wake me up of something exciting happens."

"Will do."

Soon I fell asleep in Sokka's arms. I was surprised I could sleep, considering how close we were to Whale Tail island.

~unknown amount of time later~

"I say we walk."

"Why?"

"Think about it. The fire nation is always finding us because of Appa. He is a giant flying bison with an arrow on his head. Kind of hard not to notice."

"Don't worry, Appa. Sokka's just jealous that he doesn't have an arrow on his head."

"Aang, he does have a point. Appa is kind of noticeable."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I groaned. The woods. More specifically, the freedom fighters' woods. Everyone's heads whipped towards me.

"So, she's awake."

"yeah, yeah, can we get flyin' now? I want to get to the village, get some food, and go."

"not flying, walking."

"What?"

"Apparently, Appa's 'hard not to notice.'"

"No, no, no. We need to leave now, please, can we get out of here!" Just because I was over him didn't mean I wanted to spend a lot of time in his woods, and have the chance of running into him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Bad memories. This place was my home before Kyoshi, and I was hurt."

"If you want, I could take you out of the forest, and we could wait for Sokka and Katara to meet us there."

"No. That's sweet of you Aang, but, with you guys here, I can handle it."

"OK."

"So, you guys ready to go on a hike?"

After about 15 minuets, Aang started complaining.

"My feet are tired. How do people travel like this all the time?"

"I don't know, Aang. But you know who you should ask? Sokka's instinct."

"My pack's heavy."

"I'm sorry, Aang. You know who you should ask to carry it? Sokka's instinct."

"Good idea. Hey, Sokka's in-"

"No, I won't carry your pack for you. Listen, I don't like being on the ground any more than you do, but it's for the sake of not being spotted by the Fire Nation."

"Hey, Sokka, can we stop for a moment? My ankle is hurting again." I asked, finally joining the conversation, sitting on a rock.

"Sure, Pricilla."

"Do you need a healing session, Pricilla?"

"Yes, please, Katara."

Katara waterbended some water onto my foot, and the water glowed blue. Soon, the pain receded, so I got up and we continued walking. After another 15 minuets of walking, we walked right into a Fire Nation army camp.

"Just our luck."

When one of the men started coming toward us with a sword raised, I did something I never thought I would do again, I did the secret signal that Longshot and I had created. Then, an arrow appeared in the soldier's back. It worked? Then, Jet jumped out and started fighting. Great. Soon, all of the soldiers were down. While Sokka was in shock, and Jet was complimenting Aang and Katara's bending, I ran over and gave Longshot a hug.

"Longshot!"

"Hi, Pricilla."

"How've you been?"

"OK. It's really quiet at the hideout without you, and I try to avoid Jet more than I used to. He seems darker, somehow."

"Pricilla! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Sokka." I replied, waving to him.

"Come on, we have to get going."

"You have to leave so soon?" butted in Jet.

"Yes, Jet. In case you haven't realized, there is a war going on. Duh."

"Well, I was wondering if you guys would like to see the hideout." He asked as Aang and Katara walked over.

"No, I'm sick of the place already."

"Sure, we would love to."

"Katara, do we have to?"

"Yes, your ankle still needs to heal, and we need to stay discreet."

"So?"

"You aren't fully healed, so unless you want to have the chance of never walking again, I would listen to the healer."

"Fine, but no longer than a week."

"Great, let's get going."

We all started hiking to the hideout, my old home. I held Sokka's hand the whole way. Halfway through the hike, Longshot fell in beside me.

"So, you forgot to tell me that you badly hurt your ankle."

"Pricilla, who is this?"

"Sokka, this is one of my best friends, Longshot. Longshot, this is my boyfriend Sokka."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

The three of us walked in comfortable silence until we reached the hideout.

"Here it is."

"Where? I don't see anything."

"It's a tree house, Sokka. We built it so the Fire Nation would have a hell of a lot harder time finding us."

"Nothing braver than a guy in a tree house." He said sarcastically. I giggled in response.

"Ain't that the truth. Come on, guys, I'll take to you where we'll stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Sokka, I lived here for 6 years, I have my own place."

"Oh. Lead the way."

"OK. Longshot, make sure he doesn't follow."

"Will do."

As we walked away, Sokka asked the inevitable..

"So, what's up with you and Jet?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend, ex-best friend, and ex-co-leader." I replied.

"What happened?" He asked. I shot him a look. "What?"

"Sokka, are you jealous?"

"No. Just wondering. You seemed down thinking about it, so I wanted to know if what he did allowed me to beat him up."

"Hey, if you can beat him up, Sokka, don't forget to save some for me."

"Thanks, guys, but that isn't really necessary. I'm over him."

"Fine. But if he tries something, then can I beat him up?"

"Of course. Oh, we're here." I said, Stopping at my tree. "Here," I said, pulling down the ladder.

We climbed up and I locked the trap door behind us.


End file.
